1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flooring system of interlocked laminated materials having decorative motifs and surface textures that are mechanically embossed in registration with their decorative motifs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Because of their look and feel, traditional building and finishing flooring materials such as fine woods, slate, granite, stones, brick, and concrete are generally preferred by consumers. However, such traditional building and finishing flooring materials tend to be expensive to produce and install. For example, while a solid wood floor has a highly valued luxurious appearance, the materials and labor required to install such floors can be prohibitively expensive.
Many alternatives to traditional building and finishing flooring materials, including laminates and high-pressure laminate boards (HPL), are available. However, such alternatives typically do not possess the realistic look and texture of the traditional building and finishing flooring materials. For example, most alternatives having an outer surface with a wood motif look fake and can readily be identified as something other than authentic wood. Furthermore, while high quality HPL boards may visually look like wood, their textures readily reveal that they are not.
One problem with most alternatives to traditional building and finishing flooring materials is that their surface textures do not match their decorative motifs. For example, visual depictions of wood knots in alternative flooring materials are not matched with surface textures characteristic of the wood knots. Accordingly, the attractiveness of these alternative materials is significantly reduced.
One approach used to match the surface texture of alternative flooring materials to their decorative motifs includes a technique known as chemical embossing. In chemical embossing, the surface texture of the alternative material is developed by chemically reacting an ink that forms the decorative motif with an agent added to a sub-surface layer. While somewhat successful, the resulting surface texture tends to lack the textual sharpness and three-dimensional characteristics of traditional materials.
As an alternative to the traditional building and finishing flooring materials laminated materials may be mechanically embossed to produce a surface texture. See, for example U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/903,807 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,415, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such methods produce embossed-in-registration laminated materials having decorative motifs and matching high-quality three-dimensional textures. Embossed-in-registration laminated materials require accurate registration of mechanical embossment and the decorative motif. An advantage of embossed-in-registration laminated materials is that they can realistically reproduce the look and feel of traditional products.
No matter what type of flooring system is used, the flooring system must be easily moved to a work site while being easy and quick to install. To this end, assembly and locking mechanisms may be incorporated within flooring systems to facilitate on-site installation. One type of assembly and locking mechanism is the tongue and groove system used for connecting panels. It is understood that such tongue and groove systems are disclosed in Cherry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,135, and in Urbain, U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,593. For example, FIG. 1 can be interpreted to illustrate a tongue and groove system 11 that uses clips 12 to secure panels together.
Another type of assembly and locking mechanism is understood to be disclosed in Chevaux, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,529 where a flooring system 13 appears to be connected using a tongue and groove system arranged underneath the flooring, reference FIG. 2.
Still another assembly and locking mechanism is taught in Kajiwara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,341. There, it is understood that laminated boards are provided with a snap-together system such as a groove-tongue joint. As a result the laminated boards can be assembled without glue. Referring to FIG. 3, the laminated boards are provided with a locking means in the form of a groove connector 16, and a tongue connector 18. The groove connector 16 has forwardly protruding grooves 20, while the tongue 18 is provided with a pair of forwardly diverging sidewalls 22 and 24 that are separated by an elongated groove 26. The sidewalls include rear locking surfaces 28 and 36. The sidewalls can be compressed together to enable locking.
Another type of assembly and locking mechanism is the snap-together joint is suggested in Märtensson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,778. As shown in FIG. 4, it is understood that laminated boards are provided with a locking means comprised of a groove 6 and a tongue 7 that form a tongue-groove assembly. The groove 6 and tongue 7 may be made of water tight material and snapped together with a portion 9 fitting in a slot 4.
While the aforementioned assembly and locking mechanisms have proven useful, they have not been used with embossed-in-registration laminate systems in which embossed-in-registration decorative motifs or graphics align across joints between the individual embossed-in-registration laminates. This significantly detracts from the visual and textural impression of systems comprised of embossed-in-registration laminate boards. Therefore, a new embossed-in-registration laminate system in which the visual and textural patterns cross joints while retaining the embossed-in-registration aspects would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be an embossed-in-registration laminate system comprised of interlocking embossed-in-registration laminate boards in which the visual and textural patterns cross joints while retaining embossed-in-registration aspects.
Further, the aforementioned flooring systems have a relatively low ability to resist wear. While not wishing to be bound by any particular theory, it is hypothesized that premature aging (wear) begins at or near the perimeter edges and/or along tongue and groove lines. The aforementioned flooring systems have a substantially even (level) surface texture such that the center and perimeter of each panel contact users (e.g., pedestrians) an equal amount. The perimeter of each panel, however, is substantially weaker than the center of the panel and therefore deteriorates first.
Accordingly, there is a need for a workable method of fabricating alternative building or finishing materials where the alternatives have the realistic look and feel of traditional products and have an increased capacity to resist premature wear.